


Dárek k narozeninám

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat!Art, cat!lock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Začalo to jako plán, že splní přání.. Ale ne vždy to jde podle plánu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dárek k narozeninám

Jones si utřel slzy a pousmál se. „Vážně jsem jak hysterka.“

Sebastian se víc zamračil. „Ale no ták..“

Chtěl ho uklidnit, ale Jones mu skočil do řeči.

„Vždyť brečím kvůli kravině.“

„Kvůli čemu?“

„Jen menší sobecké přání.“ pokrčil rameny Jones.

Sebastian ho přejel zkoumavým pohledem. „Ty a sobecké přání? Kdyby kdokoliv tak fajn, ale ty?“

„Každý má nějaké sobecké přání.“

„To jo.. ale ty? A sobecké?“

Jones pokrčil rameny a zamířil s Moranem do kuchyně.

 

 

U stolu seděl Jim a jedl muffin.

„Počkej!ů“ vyhrkl Jones, když si toho všiml. „Ten je.. byl můj..“ povzdechl si.

Jim spolkl spousto a díval se na mladšího bratra omluvně.

„Dobrou chuť.“ dodal Jones a pousmál se. „Neviděli jste Beth?“ zeptal se rychle, když si všiml Sebastiana.

Moran se chystal seřvat Jima za ten muffin.

„ehm.. asi v obýváku..“ prohodil Jim.

Jones přikývl a s úsměvem odběhl.

„Ty..!“

„Stop.“ zarazil ho Jim. „Nic neříkej.“

„Jednou tě za to všechno zabiju, jelikož Jones toho není očividně schopen!“ zavrčel Sebastian.

 

 

Jones zvedl spící zrzavé kotě do náruče a zamířil s ním do pokoje.

Kotě se zavrtělo a podívalo se na Jonese velkýma zelenýma očima.

„Promiň že tě budím, Beth, ale.. Promiň.“ Jones si povzdechl.

Kotě tiše mňouklo a oblízlo mu prst.

Jones se pousmál. „Děkuji..“

 

***

 

„Co vlastně chceš slyšet?!“ vyhrkl Jim podrážděně.

„Omluvu.“ Pokrčil rameny Sebastin.

„Omlouvám se.“

„Ne mě! Jonesovi!“ zamračil se Seb.

Jim vstal. „Fajn!“

Sebastian ho následoval.

 

 

U dveří Jonesovi ložnice se zastavili.

„Omlouvám se, Beth, ale narozeninový dort neochutnáš.“ mluvil Jones s kočkou. „Měl jsem pro nás muffin, ale Jim ho snědl… Jen doufám, že mu chutnal.“

Seb se podíval na Jima a pochopil, že i on zapomněl.

„Nech si ty pohledy, Beth. To nevadí, že zapomněli. Oni dva mají důležitější věci. Koho by zajímali moje narozeniny.“

Poznali, že potlačuje slzy.

„Já vím a přál bych si, aby si jeden rok vzpomněli, ale raději bych chtěl, abys uměla mluvit.“ Jones se na chvíli odmlčel. „jim je můj starší bratr, Seb je jeho.. cokoliv. A ty jsi můj jediný kamarád. Vím, že bych si mohl povídat s nimi, ale to nejde. Oni mají svůj svět.“ Jones si povzdechl.

Jim se otočil na patě a odešel.

Seb váhal, než ho následoval.

 

 

„Dneska jsem ho našel jak brečel. Říkal, že je to kvůli sobeckému přání, myslíš že..“

„Samozřejmě, on o sobě vždycky přemýšlí takto.“ přikývl podmračeně Jim.

„A kdo za to asi může.“ odfrkl si Seb.

„No tak jsem možná nebyl dokonalý bratr.“ zamračil se Jim. Ze skříně si vytáhl další misku a začal se věnovat pokusu.

„Děláš si srandu?!“

„Co je to? Chceš ve mně vzbudit pocit viny?“ prohodil Jim.

„A pomůže to něčemu? Měli bychom mu něco dát..“

„Ne..“ zarazil ho Jim. „Obviní tě, že jsi ho špehoval a víš že to nemá rád. A hlavně slíbili jsme, že ho špehovat nebudeme.“ Jim se na chvíli odmlčel. „Hmm.. spíš se tě zeptá. Není schopen někoho obvinit.“ s těmi slovy se vrátil k práci.

Seb si odfrkl.

„Neboj, zlato. Já to zařídím.“

 

***

 

„Kde je Jim?“ zeptal se Jones.

„V laborce.“ zamumlal Seb. Cítil se provinile, ale Jim mu zakázal mluvit o narozeninách a také mu nesměl nic dát.

„Vždyť už je tam tři dny!“ vyděsil se Jones. Vyskočil na nohy a utekl do kuchyně.

Seb ho po chvíli následoval. Opřel se o futra a pozoroval Jonese, který rychle připravoval čaj a něco většího k jídlu.

„Jak ho znám, určitě nejedl.“ vysvětlil Jones, když si všiml Sebastianova tázavého pohledu.

Sebbyho bodlo u srdce, když si uvědomil, že se přes všechno snaží o Jima Jones postarat.

„On si tě nezaslouží.“ zavrtěl hlavou Seb, když Jones začal skládat jídlo na tác.

„Já vím, on si zaslouží někoho lepšího.“ usmál se Jones. S tácem v ruce vyrazil za Jimem.

„Ale no tak.. víš jak to myslím.“ zamračil se Seb.

Jones se na něho usmál, než zmizel za rohem.

 

 

Jones vstoupil váhavě do laborky a položil tác na stůl.

Jim ho po celou dobu pozoroval. „Proč?“

„Tři dny jsi nejedl a nespal. Nedonutím tě jít spát, ale můžu ti dát jídlo.“ pokrčil rameny Jones.

Jim si k němu přitáhl židli. „Jsi prostě moje Zlatíčko.“ zavrněl spokojeně. Chytil Jonese kolem pasu a donutil ho se posadit na jeho klín.

Jones ze začátku protestoval, ale nakonec zůstal poslušně sedět. Měl hlavu položenou na bratrově rameni a díval se před sebe,

„Jime..?“

„Hmm?“

„Proč je v té kleci Beth?“

Jim zaváhal, než promluvil. „Bude v pořádku. To ti můžu slíbit.“

Jones se zamračil. „Ale..“

„Neboj. Dnes večer to kotě budeš mít v posteli.“

„Jime, prosím…“ zakňučel Jones.

Jim ho pohladil po vlasech. „Věř mi, zlato“

„Já ti věřím… ale Beth tady nezůstane.“

Jim se trochu zamračil. „Fajn. Tohle je můj a Sebbyho dárek pro tebe.“ řekl vážně. Vstal a usadil Jonese na židli.

„C-cože..?“ zakoktal Jones.

Jim ze stolu sebral injekci a vtáhl do ní jakousi tekutinu.

„Ta kočka.. Beth. Rozhodl jsem se, že jí naučím mluvit.“

Jones ho překvapeně a trochu vyděšeně pozoroval.

„Ale vzhledem ke zpoždění si to naučíš mluvit sám.“ řekl Jim a přistoupil ke kleci, kde spalo malé kotě.

Jones vyskočil na nohy, když jim vrazil jehlu do kotěte.

„Jime..!“

„Já vím co dělám, bráško.“ zarazil ho Jim. Vytáhl injekci, odložil ji a pak vytáhl kotě z klece.

Malé zvířátko se zmítalo, syčelo na Jima a snažilo se ho podrápat.

Jim položil kotě na zem, když se z něj začalo dýmit.

„Co se..?“ Jones vykročil k dýmící kouli.

„Vydrž!“ přikázal Jim.

Jones neochotně poslechl.

Ozvalo se hlasité PUF.

Jones si musel zakrýt obličej.

„Sakra..“ zabručel Jim nespokojeně. „Promiň, Jonesy, musím to opravit.“

Jones stáhl ruku z obličeje a překvapeně strnul.

Na místo zrzavého kotěte, ležel na zemi vysoký blonďák, který se zmateně prohlížel.

„Asi jsem neodhadl správné dávkování..“ odfrkl si Jim.

Natáhl se po blonďákovi, ale ten se po něm ohnal rukou, než se neohrabaně rozběhl za Jonesem. Schovaný za ním, se mračil na Jima.

„To je v pořádku, Jime.“ usmál se Jones a klekl si.

Blonďák začal příst, jakmile ho začal Jones hladit po hlavě.

Jonese fascinovali jeho velké uši a ocas. Dokonce i oči měl jiné.

Kocour se o něho otřel.

„Ale no tak, Jones.. Vždyť to není správně.“

„Ale mě se líbí.“ Jones obejmul svého mazlíčka. „Budu si muset zvyknout na to, že to není Beth, ale to je maličkost..“

„No vlastně to je stále Beth.“ upozornil Jim. „Až na to, že je chlap. A že je technicky člověk, rozhodně vyšší..“

„Jime, děkuji za dárek.“ skočil mu do řeči Jones a usmál se na něho.

Jim si povzdechl. „Všechno nejlepší, zalto.“

 

 


End file.
